Ginny and Draco's New Life
by zoe's world
Summary: Ginny is 6 years out of Hogwarts, and she and Harry just broke up. Of course, who shows up but our favorite bad guy? Ginny runs her own bookstore, so what happens when Draco starts showing up everywhere? Feelings are going to stir, of course! DG
1. The Bookstore

Ginny and Draco's New Life  
  
Ginny's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Ms. Rowling's beautiful work. sigh oh well... I only own the plot (I think) and any random characters if they decide to show up...  
  
Chapter 1: The Bookstore  
  
His eyes, like gems in the moonlight, light up as they look down at me. His features are dark, but I can see the shadow of a smile flicker across them as he squeezes my hand. His skin is smooth against my fingers, and I rejoice that I have finally found my dream man. We continue to stroll along the beach. Eventually, he leads me back to the ballroom where we dance the night away. He twirls me, and I spin, coming back to his arms. He holds me tightly, and I never want to let him go. We look deeply into each other's eyes and...a bell tinkles?  
  
Suddenly I was out of my daydream, awoken by the bell over the door to my shop. A stranger stepped inside, blinking his eyes to adjust from the blinding light outside to the dimness of my shop. I waited patiently, wondering when I could get back to my daydream. Then, I recognized who it was. Draco Malfoy had just entered Ginny Weasley's shop. My shop.  
  
I watched cautiously as he approached my seat. He seemed changed, but only a little. I had, of course, read the newspaper stories about Malfoy and Parkinson. They had gotten engaged, Malfoy had dumped her, and she had raged to all that would listen about the "Malfoy ferret". Malfoy, of course, had responded publicly in a composed manner. And now, here he was in front of me.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. How can I help you?" I put on my best business voice.  
  
This was my childhood enemy I was trying to impress.  
  
"Hello, Miss Weasley. I was just browsing around." He looked coolly around the shop, taking it in in a glance. My heart thumped in my chest, and suddenly I was nervous.  
  
"Well, if you need anything, just ask." I managed to retain my composure. The idea was to keep up a façade like Malfoy. I bent my head, picked up a quill, and began rewriting some records. I managed to look up only once. He was looking at a shelf mnear my desk. It looked like he was randomly pulling out books just to look busy.  
  
Eventually, he approached my desk, book in hand. I looked up, took the book, and rang it up.  
  
"So, I read about your fiasco with the infamous Harry Potter," he told me.  
  
The reason for the visit was out. I had recently broken up with Harry when we decided our interests were no longer similar. Also, he and I did not share the same family views. I wanted to adopt children, and he wanted to have his own. We had been dating since my graduation day. But as the years went on, nobody had realized that I was no longer the scared little girl from first year. My retort was ready.  
  
"And I read about yours with Parkinson." Not what he expected, by the look on his face.  
  
"Well, you've definitely grown up, Weasley." Ha, he had to change the topic.  
  
"And so have you, Malfoy. But you haven't changed much. Still the same cold retorts. Here you go. Have a nice day. Come back again sometime." I gave him his change, smiled, and made a shooing motion. Take that!  
  
"Goodbye, Weasley. I might take you up on that offer." Wait a minute! What offer? Oh. Come back again sometime. Ok, shouldn't have said that. Although, Malfoy did look good. Ok, I did NOT just think that! I didn't get much sleep last night. Maybe that's what made me think that. Hmmm. Note to self: Go to bed early tonight so you don't think stupid things tomorrow or say stupid things in front of Malfoy. 


	2. The Restaurant

Disclaimer still holds.... Lol!  
  
Alright, most of this story, probably all of it, is gonna be in Ginny's POV, so I'm not gonna write that at the beginning of each chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: The Restaurant  
  
When I got home to my apartment at mid afternoon, Hermione was in my room. This wasn't unusual, seeing as how she's one of my close friends. She was rifling through my closet, searching for cute clothing.  
  
She turned around as I came in.  
  
"I have a date with Ron tonight, and there is nothing in my closet!" She was frantic.  
  
"Ok, calm down, we'll find something. But why is it such a big deal? You've gone on plenty of dates with him before," I said.  
  
"But this is different! He's taking me somewhere really nice, but he won't tell me where!" her voice dropped a notch. "I think he might propose!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's so sweet! We have to go shopping and get you a new dress!" She looked shocked.  
  
"I forgot about that..." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, let's go!" I said, somewhat impatiently. She smiled sheepishly, grabbed her purse, and we raced out the door.  
  
We spent the afternoon shopping for her dress. We finally found it in a tiny shop squeezed between two large muggle department stores. It was dark green with spaghetti straps and a dipping neckline. Hermione fell in love with it on sight and we quickly returned to her house for make up and accessories. By the time we were done, she was gorgeous.  
  
When Ron came, she was in the front room, and I was hiding in the kitchen. He was sweet and they left quickly. Being bored, I decided to go to Diagon Alley for dinner. I went to the Little Kitchen, a cute Italian restaurant. I know the owner, and after being seated and ordering my usual, I settled down to people watch. After about 5 minutes, a man with silver blonde hair walked by, looking at the restaurants. He saw me and grinned.  
  
'Of course,' I thought. ' Of course Malfoy would walk by the restaurant I'm at and stop to come in. Of course that's my luck.'  
  
Malfoy walked in the door, strolled to my table, and grinned at me.  
  
"May I take this seat?" He motioned to the seat across from me.  
  
"Why, of course, sir." Inwardly, I groaned. The note to self hadn't worked. He sat down.  
  
"I was just searching for a place to eat. I'm so pleased that I found this one with you in it." Was this some sort of dream, or nightmare? Why was he being so nice? I decided to find out.  
  
"Drop the act, Malfoy. Why did you decide to join me?"  
  
"Do I need to have a reason to eat dinner with a beautiful redhead?"  
  
"Malfoy...." I said warningly.  
  
Just then, the waiter came up.  
  
"Madame, I did not know you were waiting for someone," he said, in reference to Malfoy.  
  
"Neither did I," I said. Malfoy smiled winningly at the waiter.  
  
"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs, please, with a cup of wine." Malfoy ordered my usual. This scared me.  
  
"Malfoy." He looked at me. "That's what I usually get."  
  
"Well, it looks like we were made for each other." I glared at him. Thankfully the waiter had left. Argh! Malfoys are SO annoying!!  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom," I announced.  
  
"How pleasant. Thank you for informing me," he said mockingly.  
  
I glared at him, got up, and stalked to the bathroom. Once there, I leaned over the sink and scrutinized my face in the mirror. Sighing, I pulled out my wand, fixed my hair and make up, washed my hands, and put my wand away. The bathroom was all just to get away from Malfoy and collect myself. Feeling composed, I returned to my seat.  
  
"Welcome back," Malfoy said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." He smirked. "What have you been doing these past 6 years, other than dating Potty?"  
  
"Still the same childish insults? You really must grow out of those. They're not good for your health. To answer your question, I opened my shop and some games of Quidditch."  
  
"What happened between you and Potter?"  
  
"We broke up.....?" Was the boy slow?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Different interests. What about you and Parkinson?"  
  
"We broke up."  
  
I decided not to take that bait. "Or you broke up with her."  
  
"Yes. She became annoying. I realized she was only after the Malfoy name and money."  
  
"Took you long enough. That was clear back at school."  
  
Our food arrived. The same thing.  
  
I took a sip of wine and tried to daintily gather up some spaghetti. I saw that Malfoy was smirking at me from across the table.  
  
"What?  
  
"Nothing." He turned to his food.  
  
We ate in silence for a while. Thoughts were racing through my head, mostly along the lines of why was he eating with me and such. I decided to ask him.  
  
"Why are you eating with me?"  
  
"Because I was hungry."  
  
"No, really, why are you eating with me?"  
  
"Because I like Italian, and you're pleasant enough company on a lonely night."  
  
I took some time absorbing this.  
  
"What made you decide to open a bookstore?" he asked.  
  
"I enjoy reading and I enjoy business."  
  
"Interesting," was his response.  
  
"What are you doing these days?" I asked in return.  
  
He smirked again. "Ever heard of High Quality Brooms, Inc.? That's me."  
  
"Oh, Harry gets his brooms there!" I blurted out stupidly.  
  
His face darkened. "I know." He returned to eating.  
  
It seemed he was done talking. For some odd reason, I felt disappointed. Maybe it was because talking was preferable to eating a lonely dinner. Yes that must be it.  
  
"Excuse me," he said, and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
  
"Must you know everything?" He smirked and walked away.  
  
'How infuriating,' I thought. 'Argh! He still has the exact same smirk! Maybe he won't come back...' Disappointment filtered through me again. 'Ugh! What is wrong with me?' At that, I looked up and saw Malfoy striding back.  
  
"Miss me?" he asked, smirk in place.  
  
"Not much," was my tart reply.  
  
He sat back down.  
  
"So, you and Potter are no longer an item."  
  
"Is that you're only topic of conversation?"  
  
"No. But what do you expect? It's the biggest news item in the last month."  
  
"Well, so is the 'Parkinson-Malfoy Scandal.'"  
  
"That's actually the 'Malfoy-Parkinson Scandal.'"  
  
"Whatever." I flicked it off with a wave of my hand.  
  
"Pick a new topic," I stated.  
  
"Hmm. What are Granger and the Weasel doing? Married yet?"  
  
"Malfoy, that's my brother you're discussing..." I said warningly. "And my close friend."  
  
"Well? What are they doing?"  
  
I let some of my excitement shine through.  
  
"Well, hopefully Ron is asking her tonight!" I was more that a little happy for Hermione and Ron.  
  
Malfoy raised one eyebrow at my obvious excitement, keeping his cold mask impeccably in place, and smirked.  
  
"Well, isn't that an interesting tidbit?"  
  
I nodded, my smile wide in anticipation of their eventual marriage. His smirk grew.  
  
"Weasel and Mudblood children running all around. What a disgusting concept."  
  
I felt my temper flare at his words, and my happiness completely dissolved. His smirk only grew, and I wondered if the rest of the evening had just been an act. Most likely. It only made my anger grow. My smile now gone, my glare took its place. I said in my lowest, most dangerous whisper (because I knew it had more effect than yelling), "Get. Out."  
  
His smirk widened. "But, Fire Goddess, this is a public restaurant."  
  
Again, in my low dangerous whisper, I said, "WHAT did you just call me?"  
  
He looked at me across the table, his eyes hooded.  
  
"Fire Goddess. It suits you."  
  
He took a sip of wine, his hooded eyes on me from across the table. I wondered if perhaps his new nickname was a compliment wrapped inside an insult. It was possible. I felt my anger fading, and I realized this was also his fault. My anger came back. I didn't want him to have that effect on me.  
  
I hooded my own eyes. Time to show him I was no longer the silly girl from school. My skills had grown since then, and doing business had taught me how to keep my own mask in place. A useful skill.  
  
"Hmm. I could get used to it, Bleached Ferret." I smirked.  
  
His mask flickered an instant. Anger. Then he was a calm cool exterior.  
  
"Touché, Fire." He raised his glass, smirk still in place. I nodded my head and sipped from my own glass, considering him across the table.  
  
"Well, I must depart at this moment, Fire. Maybe you'll join me again sometime?" Not waiting for a reply, he swept from the restaurant, my eyes following him out the door to the street. My eyes dropped to the table. I saw that he had left enough money to pay for both of our dinners. I sighed, left the tip, and headed out. I decided to tell only Hermione about this evening, knowing that my family would flip if they knew. Thinking of her and Ron brought a smile to my face. Wandering through Diagon Alley, I stopped for some ice cream, and headed back to my lonely apartment.  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed! I know, two chapters in one day, but I'm just so excited about my first fic! Hope you liked and please leave a review... my self-esteem about this endeavor could use some boosting! Lol! Luv ya! 


	3. Hermione and Ron

Chapter 3: Hermione and Ron  
  
Hey all! Glad you liked my story, and I fully intend to keep writing! Lol! Thanks for all the reviews!! And I'm pretty sure that this is in the right category, but I'll talk about that later! Here goes the chapter!   
  
Hermione woke me up the next morning by apparating into my room and shaking me. She was flushed with excitement as she pushed her hand into my face. Groggy as I was, I couldn't see clearly.  
  
"What am I looking at, 'Mione?"  
  
"Ginny! My ring! Look!"  
  
At the mention of 'my ring' I sat up straight and too her hand.  
  
"It's beautiful, 'Mione!"  
  
"I know, I know, I know!"  
  
She started jumping around the room. I grinned at this most un- characteristic behavior.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"I know! It's so beautiful!"  
  
"How did Harry take the news?" I asked.  
  
"Ron and I are about to go tell him."  
  
She sat down on my bed.  
  
"Ginny, are you okay?"  
  
"What? About the breakup?" She nodded. "Yeah, totally. Harry and I needed to go our separate ways. I mean, I don't feel the same way towards him that I used to. He's more a brother now, I think."  
  
She smiled and squeezed my hand.  
  
"Well, then, I think I'm going to have to set you up on some dates, then, won't I?" I laughed.  
  
"Are you sure they won't all be serious men, completely devoted to work and up to no fun?" I asked jokingly.  
  
She pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Of course not! I do know some fun people. Besides, I've kept in contact with the people from school.  
  
I laughed again. We got up, I showered and dressed, and we went out for breakfast. Over breakfast, I told her about the odd happenings of Malfoy. She was just as confused as I was about his somewhat nice behavior. Then again, Voldemort was gone, and the war was over, but this had all happened in Harry's last year at Hogwarts and he hadn't been exceptionally sweet then....at least, exceptionally sweet in the sense of Malfoy. Maybe Parkinson had her hold on him then and the break up had caused this remarkable turn around. Even though he had been nice, Hermione warned, it could just be for his own purposes, and seeing as how we didn't know what those were, I should be careful. I agreed on the one condition that she wouldn't tell anyone else about the event. After she left to go meet Ron so that they could tell Harry about the engagement, I went to my shop to open up.  
  
The day passed slowly. My thought's kept returning to last night, and I realized soon enough that this was a very bad thing. I didn't want to be thinking about Malfoy. Not at all. Suddenly, while I was lost in my thought's of Malfoy, the bell over my door tinkled and another tall stranger walked in, also blinking to adjust to the light. It was a replica of yesterday morning, and my heart leaped to my throat, thinking that Malfoy had again stepped in my shop. But as the stranger drew closer, I realized that he had dark hair instead of light, and green eyes instead of gray. My heart dropped again.  
  
"Hello Ginny. How are you? It's been so long, I don't think that you recognize me." He smiled winningly.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him. There was something familiar about him...  
  
"Ginny, it's me, Seamus. Don't you remember me from Hogwarts?"  
  
Ah ha! That was it, the eyes. I did remember him!  
  
"I remember you! Wow, you've definitely grown up! It's been so long!" I went around the counter and hugged him. He hugged me back, drawing me closer when I tried to pull away.  
  
"Hermione told me I would find you here. She owled me this morning."  
  
So, Hermione was behind this surprise visit. Why wouldn't he let me go??  
  
"Uh, wow. She certainly has some tricks to getting old friends together again, doesn't she?"  
  
He let me go, and smiled, his eyes twinkling. I went back around the counter rather than be drawn into another never-ending hug.  
  
"Well, actually Ginny, I was wondering if you'd let me take you out to dinner tonight....?" He said.  
  
"Uh yeah, that would be great." Inside, I was saying, no, I'd prefer not to thanks, you're actually kinda scaring me. But then I thought, what harm could it do?  
  
"Well, then I'll pick you up at 7 and take you to Diagon Alley!" he sounded like I should be completely swept away by this.  
  
"Yeah, that would be fine."  
  
He smiled winningly at me once more, and left the store, to my immense relief. Now I could contact Hermione about the meaning of this, although I already knew.  
  
As soon as I closed up, I apparated to Hermione's house to talk to her about the set up with Seamus. I stepped into the kitchen, and searched the house to find her. I finally located her in her room, getting ready for something. I sat down next to her.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She looked at me. "Hmmm?"  
  
"Why did you send Seamus to ask me out?"  
  
"Well, Ginny, you did say this morning that I could hook you up, and I just want to see you settled and in love like I am with Ron, and I'm so happy, I just wanted you to give him a try. I mean, Seamus is a great guy, and he's really nice, so I just thought, Why not?"  
  
I nodded at her.  
  
"'Mione, he would not let go of me when I tried to pull away when I gave him a hug. He just held on. It was kinda creepy. I mean, he just wouldn't let go. And now I'm going out to dinner with the man tonight at 7."  
  
"Well, just give him a try. I know that right now your comparing everyone to Harry, but Seamus is a great guy."  
  
"I'm not comparing everyone to Harry!"  
  
"Alright, so your not. But at least give one dinner a try!"  
  
"Fine. I will. Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, Ron's taking me out again tonight." She blushed.  
  
I smiled. I then left to go get ready for my own night out.  
  
Well, that's all for right now! I know it's not as long as the last one, but the next one will be! I promise! Actually, my mom is telling me to go "join the party" seeing as how it's father's day and all, so I'm gonna leave you with this! Get ready for Ginny's big night out with Seamus. I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are awesome!  
  
Rayna Black Darcy 16: you reviewed twice! Thanx! Love your story, btw, please keep writing the 13th job! Ra and Isis Benji Girl: I think my story is in the right section. I even checked. It's in Draco, Ginny and that's where it's headed. Sorry! EliteKattyFreak may-ann Slytherin Queen0 sum1strange Jessica BeachyBear0 mctrozzo0 Julia  
  
Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It makes me feel inspired to write more! :} 


	4. Seamus and Draco's Reaction

Chapter 4: Seamus and Draco's Reaction  
  
Alright, here we go again! I'm writing this chapter on the same day as the last one, but I'm not gonna update it until tomorrow... you all need some suspense to keep you interested! Lol, well, hope this is good!   
  
I dressed in a blue dress and arranged my hair so that it looked pretty good ( or at least I thought so) and prepared for Seamus to come pick me up. So far, my impression of him was that he was somewhat conceited. I was wondering how tonight would turn out.  
  
The doorbell rang at exactly 7 (at least he was on time) and I opened it with a gracious, pleased smile. He smiled winningly at me, took my arm, and walked me out the door.  
  
"You look wonderful, Ginny," he said.  
  
"As do you."  
  
"Thanks. I do, don't I?" He smiled down at his attire.  
  
"Yes." Might as well cater to his ego, as annoying as that was.  
  
He smiled at me again. As far as I could tell, this evening would not be as pleasant as the last one. Now, why was I comparing Seamus to Malfoy again?? I had no idea.  
  
"So, I'm sure that you have heard about my place on the Quidditch team. I recently got MVP for my team."  
  
"Yes, so Hermione told me."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm going to take you to a nice restaurant in Diagon Alley."  
  
"What's it called?"  
  
"Oh, the Pink Cushion."  
  
There was a restaurant named the Pink Cushion? What kind of name is that? But I said nothing. I simply nodded.  
  
We reached Diagon Alley and walked to the Pink Cushion, Seamus talking the entire way about his job as a Quidditch player. I smiled and nodded and said the appropriate response, becoming more and more bored. I love Quidditch, don't get me wrong, but wow... this guy could talk.  
  
We reached the restaurant. Seamus had made reservations, and we were seated.  
  
"So, what do you enjoy?"  
  
"Um, what are you having?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I was going to start off with the appetizer number 3, then move on as my entrée to the duck, perhaps, and then finish off with the chocolate cake. How does that sound to you?"  
  
"Um, that sounds – "  
  
"And what will your lady friend and yourself be enjoying tonight, Monsieur?"  
  
"Well, we were going to start off with the appetizer number 3, move on to the duck as the entrée, and finish with the chocolate cake." He beamed at me across the table.  
  
The nerve of the man! Ordering for me when I didn't even agree to it! I felt the infamous Weasley temper rising, but I quickly clamped down on it. The dinner would be good, even if I didn't agree.  
  
The waiter bowed and left.  
  
"So tell me more about yourself, Ginny."  
  
Pleased with at least this courtesy, I decided to tell him.  
  
"Well, as you saw this afternoon, I run my own bookshop and – "  
  
"Oh, yes, my ex-girlfriend owned her own shop to. It was a delightful place, really, she sold baked goods and all. Always used to invite me over for dinner at her house."  
  
Practically bristling with irritation, I continued. The man was so dense that he simply kept on smiling at me!  
  
"Yes, well, I live in an apartment complex, obviously, seeing as how you picked me up there. I also – "  
  
"Oh, one of my team members lives in an apartment as well, all the rest of us keep wondering when he's going to move into his own house, I mean, he has the money to do so, and having your own house really impresses the girls so much more than an apartment. I have my own house, you know, and I picked all the furnishings myself. Well, my girlfriend at the time helped some, you know, but I really have good taste, if I do say so myself. The house is a cream on the outside, and my living room I did in a – "  
  
"Yes, I can tell that it's an amazing house. I also go out to eat often, I actually know the owner of a little Italian restaurant down the way some. It's quaint actually, and it has such delicious food. I often – "  
  
"Oh, I do love Italian. Actually, one of my ex-girlfriends was Italian, she cooked the most delicious Italian food. Said she learned it from her mother actually." Oh, really, I thought to myself, You let her talk enough to know that much about her? "She was really a sweet girl, well, woman, I should say. She – "  
  
"You do seem to have a lot of ex-girlfriends?" I trailed off, making it sound like a question.  
  
"Well, I am a lady's man. I just can't seem to keep them off of me!"  
  
I smirked inwardly, smiling and blushing on the outside. This man was too conceited for anyone's good! It was time to show him that he wasn't all that he thought he was. But not yet. Soon.  
  
The meal arrived, or at least the appetizer. At least it gave him some way to occupy his mouth other than talking. Good. Finally some peace from this never-ending self-absorbed pig!  
  
Also thankfully, the entrée arrived right after the appetizer. He only had a limited opportunity to talk about himself. I abided this by smiling.  
  
Just as I was about half way through the duck, I looked through the window next to us, and saw none other than (dundundun) Malfoy. I was so tired of listening to Seamus talk that I decided Malfoy would become my rescuer. I mean, I had passed a pleasant enough dinner with him anyway. I motioned for him to meet me by the entrance.  
  
"Seamus, I'm so sorry, but I simply must visit the ladies room," I giggled in my best imitation of a ditz. He smiled and nodded.  
  
I instead went up to the front of the restaurant. I told the maitre'de that I wanted some fresh air.  
  
Outside I met Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy! Goodness, you have no idea how glad I am to see someone I know. Would you mind rescuing me?"  
  
"From what, my dear Fire Goddess?" I blushed. It appeared that he would be nice tonight. I decided to toy with him.  
  
"From a large, self-absorbed, fire-breathing donkey, what else?"  
  
He grinned at me in reply.  
  
"And, my fair lady, in what way shall I accomplish this rescue?"  
  
"Well, my dear sir, I was wondering if perhaps you would, er, pretend something for me?"  
  
His grin widened.  
  
"Pretend what?" He knew exactly what I was asking. He just wanted me to say it, I could tell.  
  
"Well, seeing as how I enjoyed dinner so much more last night than tonight, I was, er, wondering if youwouldpretendtobemyboyfriend?" I said it as fast as possible.  
  
His grin widened even more.  
  
"What was that, Fire? I couldn't quite catch it."  
  
He was toying with me.  
  
"I was wondering if you would pretend to be my boyfriend?" I said it sugary sweet, knowing that it was better than grinding it out between my teeth.  
  
"Well, of course, Fire. A damsel in distress such as you? No way I could refuse." With that he held out his arm and escorted me into the restaurant.  
  
"Excuse me, you can't just walk right in!" the maitre'de said angrily.  
  
"Oh, my date was back at a table in the back, I'm just bringing a friend in to visit that he hasn't seen in a while." I smiled. She waved us through.  
  
At the table I led Malfoy to, Seamus was busy digging away in the chocolate cake.  
  
He turned around as we approached.  
  
"Ginny, I was wondering..." He trailed off as he saw Malfoy.  
  
"Seamus, I want you to meet my boyfriend. His name is Jake."  
  
"Seamus, I take it? Well, out of pure curiosity, I'm wondering what you were intending to do with my girlfriend?" Malfoy asked courteously.  
  
Seamus gulped.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." He turned to me. "Ginny, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."  
  
"I didn't? Oh, I thought I did. I must have glossed over that point." I feigned complete innocence. Malfoy smirked down at me. Seamus gulped again.  
  
"Well, Ginny and I were just about to head out. Hope you enjoy the rest of you meal." I could hear the insult underneath the common sentence. I grinned.  
  
"Goodbye Ginny." He made as if to stand up to hug me goodbye, but Malfoy whisked us back out, with me pretending to smile up at him adoringly the entire way.  
  
Once outside, I dropped my hand from his arm and the smile from my face. He grinned down at me.  
  
"Well, damsel no longer in distress, what do you intend to do with the rest of your night?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess go home. Might as well."  
  
"Would you like to accompany me to a coffee shop and dessert?"  
  
Did Malfoy just ask me out? He smirked at me, reading the shock on my face, and then the slow smile.  
  
"Actually, yes, Malfoy, that sounds enjoyable enough on a lonely night."  
  
His smirk widened as he offered me his arm again and we walked away down the street. He led me to a small, cute coffee shop, saying that he often came here in the morning before he went to work. As we settled down at our table, a waitress came over with the dessert menu and the coffee list.  
  
"Do you like chocolate, Fire?"  
  
"Of course! Everyone should! It's yummy, and good, and addictive, and – "  
  
"Stop right there, you've said enough. Do you want a double chocolate brownie cake?"  
  
"That would be amazing. Do you like chocolate?"  
  
"You've caught me. I'm an addict, actually. Can't get enough of the stuff."  
  
I smiled at him across the table.  
  
"Another thing that we have in common, Fire."  
  
"It's starting to scare me, actually, Ferret."  
  
He just smirked. The waitress came back and he ordered for himself, then looked at me, plainly asking permission. I smiled, thankful to be able to make my own decisions (unlike with that blockhead Seamus) and nodded. He ordered a second one.  
  
"So, tell me, Fire, what were you doing out with that snob, Seamus, did you say?"  
  
I nodded. "Well, he came to my store this afternoon, and asked my out to dinner. He said that Hermione had owled him. I asked her about it after he left and I had closed, and I realized that she just wanted me to be happy like she was."  
  
He grimaced at me across the table. "Plainly he was not the best choice."  
  
I grinned. "Plainly not. I think that I'm going to have to tell 'Mione that I can make my own decisions from now on. Thanks for saving me, by the way. I needed to get away."  
  
"What would you have done, Fire? I'm sure something, if you're going to live up to my nickname for you." I blushed.  
  
"Well, I was actually planning on taking my chocolate cake and smushing it in his face and saying, 'Take that to your baked goods girlfriend,' but I decided that that would be a perfect waste of good chocolate on an underserving man. So I then decided to save part of the duck and smush that in his face after eating the chocolate cake, or take the chocolate cake with me after putting the duck in his face and saying, 'You conceited, self absorbed, b------."  
  
Malfoy smirked at me.  
  
"Good plan. No need to waste the cake."  
  
I laughed. "Pretty much. But you coming along was so much more convenient, and this dessert is heaps better than having chocolate cake in my apartment."  
  
He smirked again. "Always at your service."  
  
I laughed. "Don't worry, I'll call when I need you."  
  
I couldn't believe it as the realization hit me. We were flirting!  
  
I smiled again, oddly pleased and not disgusted.  
  
The cake arrived, and we forego any more conversation so that we could give ourselves entirely to eating. Every once in a while, our eyes would meet and I would smile and blush while he simply smirked. When the cake was gone, and the coffee lingered, we sat talking about our interests, and the problems with our exes. With any one else, this might have been uncomfortable. But, oddly, with Malfoy, it wasn't.  
  
"I mean, Parkinson would latch herself onto my arm, and stay that way for an entire evening at any social event I attended. It was ridiculous! I found myself excusing myself for the restroom just to get away with her and find some friends."  
  
I laughed at this. "She sounds extremely annoying."  
  
"She was! I couldn't believe it. Maybe I changed, maybe she did," I snorted at this, and he grimaced, "but, either way, I could tell I didn't want to be around her or with her anymore."  
  
I nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Harry wasn't what your describing, but he was pretty over-protective. I mean, he would get defensive so easily, and he accused me of things I never did! Besides, he didn't really realize that I had grown up. He thought I was still in need of his support, his love, and his protection, when I knew that I could take care of myself. It was one of the biggest things to me to be realized as my own person, my own independent person, and Harry wasn't realizing that."  
  
He nodded at me thoughtfully across the table.  
  
"I can see how that would definitely be a problem. You HAVE changed since Hogwarts, you know," he said.  
  
I blushed at this. "Well, so have you, you know. I mean this wouldn't have been possible back at Hogwarts."  
  
"You're completely right. Well, it's getting late. I think that I have to be up for an important meeting tomorrow."  
  
I looked across to see if my comment had closed him up, but it didn't look like it. He was just worried about his meeting. I smiled.  
  
"Wait, you have meetings on Saturdays?"  
  
"Yes, sadly. Thankfully, it isn't too long."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
He stood up, and offered his arm to me. I grinned and took it.  
  
"May I escort you home, Fire?"  
  
"Of course, Ferret." I replied jokingly.  
  
We apparated back to my apartment. He looked down at me in the darkness, his features illuminated by the moonlight. I looked up at him as he leaned down towards me. I closed my eyes, anticipating the kiss. My eyes fluttered open as his lips met my cheek, and I felt disappointed at this. He leaned back and looked at me.  
  
"Well, Fire, it has been most enjoyable. We shall have to do this again sometime in the near future. I'll see you soon." And with a large crack in the air, he disapparated.  
  
I closed my eyes to get over the feeling of loneliness at his departure, and let myself back into my apartment.  
  
Well, another chapter done! Hope you like it! Don't worry there will be more D/G action in the next chappie, which hopefully won't be long in coming! Thanks to all my reviewers on the last chapter:  
  
Darcy 16: Thanks so much for reviewing again! And please update the 13th job, I really like that story! Lol!  
  
sum1strange: Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
Vanima Failiss: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!  
  
Fan-Of-HP: Thanks! And sorry about fanfic!  
  
may-ann: thanks u reviewed like twice and that's cool! Lol  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews! Muchos gracias! It helps me write more! Please review! Hope u enjoyed the chappy, the next one will be up soon, I hope! 


	5. The Date

ok ppl...well, here goes another chappie, hope u like! And thanx for all the reviews!   
  
Chapter 5:  
  
After walking into my apartment, I went to bed. I fell asleep thinking of Malfoy and berating myself for thinking of Malfoy. It was just so easy to talk to him about everything. When I woke up the next morning I was happy and content, grinning stupidly around my room as I stretched. Then I remembered my date with Seamus as well, and decided that I would have to talk to Hermione. She couldn't keep doing this. It was up to me to find my own guy to fall in love with.  
  
I walked into the kitchen after my shower to find an owl knocking on the window. I opened it and let it inside. I saw that it was Hermione's owl, not Draco's and my heart fell a little. I berated myself silently again.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
How'd it go last night? Was Seamus a good date? Did you enjoy it?  
  
Write back ASAP!  
  
Hermione  
  
I sighed, took out a piece of parchment, and wrote her back.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Well, nothing ever goes as expected. Can you meet me for lunch at noon at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade? Maybe we can do some shopping too. Write back.  
  
Ginny  
  
The owl flew away returning in the middle of my breakfast with a reply from Hermione saying yes.  
  
I spent the morning doing housework (uck, I hate it) and got ready to meet Hermione.  
  
The Three Broomsticks was crowded when I got there, but 'Mione had gotten there already and nabbed us a table.  
  
"Hey Ginny! So, how'd it go?"  
  
"Awful, you'd never believe the selfishness of this boy. I had to grab Malfoy and get him to rescue me," I said playfully.  
  
She looked at me, slightly shocked and waiting for the rest. I told her about the evening and about how Malfoy had asked me to go with him to coffee. I even told her how comfortable I felt with him, and how he'd kissed me on the cheek, not the lips like I'd wanted. At the end of this, she sat back and took a sip of her drink.  
  
"Well, definitely not what I'd expected to hear," was her response.  
  
"Yeah, well that's what happened and I can't stop thinking about how nice he was last night."  
  
"Hmm, sounds like you're starting to like him. Has he really grown up after all these years?"  
  
"It looks like it," was my only response.  
  
We proceeded to go shopping and talk about it. We also discussed her and Ron, and the planned marriage. She, of course, immediately brightened at the mention of Ron. She was extremely happy, anyone could tell that. I was happy for her, and by the end of the day, we were both laden down with bags. After saying goodbye, I returned home to my apartment, ready for a nice, normal evening, which the past ones hadn't been.  
  
I set down my bags and made myself some dinner. I settled down to watch some Quidditch on my couch, dinner in my lap. I didn't want to watch either Harry (it was too weird hearing his name on T.V. all the time when I wasn't there) or Seamus (that GIT!). I did hear Draco's name at one of the channels, and sat back with a small smile, watching that game. I caught a glimpse of him every once in a while, as the T.V. turned to catch the "Most Famous Broom Supplier of the Wizarding World." I was happy that he wasn't there on a date with some girl.  
  
The game was interesting enough, and I put away my dish. Once it was over I went to sleep, thankful for one normal day in the past 3.  
  
The next morning started off weird, assuring me that the day would not be normal. It started off with me waking up with a jolt, as if from a dream, but all I could remember from the dream was the feeling of lips on mine. Then, I got 3 owls during breakfast.  
  
The first one was from Harry, telling me that he had won his game last night, and asking me if I wanted to go out to lunch with him to celebrate. I didn't really, and set it aside to think about later.  
  
The next one was from Hermione, saying that she hoped I was feeling better, and that she had some important news, did I want to go have breakfast with them?  
  
That one I said yes to. I opened the other letter before I went to take a shower, and after reading it, stood stock still for about 3 minutes, simply staring at it. It read:  
  
Dear Fire,  
  
I must say, I enjoyed dessert with you. I was wondering if you would allow me to extend an invitation to expand that time tonight to include dinner with me. I found that after my evening last night that I craved some good conversation. I find that I achieve that in you company. Now that I have made a gentleman of myself, I am simply going to ask you straight out. Will you have dinner with me tonight? Oh, and to throw in some insults so this doesn't get too weird, I'll pick you up at your dumpy apartment, if you'll tell me where it is, at 6:30. If your not too poor to have an apartment. It's just an assumption. Well, anyway, got that out of the way, so please respond to let me know. Yeah, well, I'm not gonna re-read this for fear that I sound pretty stupid, so please just respond. Thanks.  
  
Yours,  
  
Ferret  
  
The fact that he signed it Ferret, I think, astounded me the most. That and the fact that he thought an insult was necessary. He was most definitely not up to par on this insult, but it was just a guess that he wasn't trying to be. After staring at the paper, I re-awoke, ran to the bathroom, and took a shower still partially in shock at the fact that Malfoy had asked me out. After finishing getting ready, I looked at the letter on the table again. I made a quick decision, ran over, scrawled quickly on a piece of parchment yes and my signature, Fire, tied it to my owl, and with the word Malfoy in her ear, let her fly out the window. Without thinking about it anymore, I apparated to Hermione and Ron's place.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron rushed at me and gave me a huge hug, grinning as he let me go.  
  
"Hey Ron!" I said as I hugged him back.  
  
"Hey Ginny, come sit down and eat some breakfast," Hermione said from the kitchen table, upon which breakfast was laid.  
  
We sat down and began eating. After breakfast, during which I noticed Hermione and Ron sharing many looks, we sat down in the living room.  
  
"So, what did you guys want to tell me?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Ginny," Hermione said, and looked at Ron, "I'm pregnant!"  
  
I screamed at this and jumped up, hugging her tightly. "O MY GOSH!!! HERMIONE!"  
  
"I KNOW!!"  
  
Ron let us jump around for awhile, sitting back in his chair and grinning like a fool the entire time.  
  
"You know, Ron, you're going to have to deal with morning sickness, and mood swings, and cravings," I said teasingly.  
  
He grimaced at this. "I know."  
  
Hermione frowned at him playfully and hit him. "Don't make it sound THAT bad, Ginny. You'll scare him."  
  
"That's the point!"  
  
We laughed.  
  
"Well, we also wanted to tell you that we want to have the wedding before the baby's born and we want it to be soon. You know, before I get too big and look ugly in a wedding dress."  
  
"You'll never look ugly, Hermione," Ron said lovingly. Hermione blushed. I grinned.  
  
"Well, anyway, we want to have it in two weeks' time, so I was wondering if you could help me look for the dress and everything. And help plan it, if you have time."  
  
"Of course!! I'd love to."  
  
After we had squealed some more, I left and went back home. I wrote to Harry that I was busy and couldn't come. I felt kind of bad for that, but didn't let it change my mind. Knowing that I'd have trouble finding and outfit, I had asked Hermione to come over and help me in the afternoon, whispering the reason in her ear. She showed up and we rummaged around in my closet.  
  
I finally decided on something. It was a blue dress, tight on top and flowing on the bottom, showing off my curves. I did my hair so that it was curling softly down my back, and my makeup complimented my dress and eyes. Hermione stepped back when we were done, giving a soft "ohh" and saying that I looked beautiful. I looked at my watch. 6:15.  
  
"Hermione, you'd better go! It's already 6:15!"  
  
"Oh, alright. Good luck!"  
  
She disapparated with a crack, and I was left on wandering my apartment in nervous anticipation of his arrival. I read a book for 5 minutes. I turned on the T.V. for 5 minutes. I paced for 5 minutes. I heard the doorbell ring. Feeling nervous, I opened it with a smile. Draco was looking down at me, a single red rose in hand.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful! Let me just put it in water."  
  
He smirked down at my very feminine concern for the flower. I smirked back at him.  
  
"Let me just get my purse, and we can go."  
  
He escorted me down the steps of my apartment, and then asked if I was ready to disapparate. I said yes, and holding my hand still, he disapparated with me to Diagon Alley.  
  
"By the way, Fire, you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. And you look quite handsome if I do say so myself."  
  
He just nodded and kind of smiled, as if unsure. It was the only sign that HE was nervous too. I relaxed, seeing that he was just as nervous as I was, but wisely didn't comment.  
  
He led me to the nicer section of restaurants, to a place called The Rose. We were seated by the window, with a nice view. After a few moments of slightly awkward silence during which we both looked at our menus, Malfoy broke it by saying, "So, how'd Granger take the news that she can't pick out boyfriends for you anymore?"  
  
I laughed, surprised by his question. "Pretty well, actually. After I told her the whole story, she fully understood."  
  
Just then, the waiter came, and we both ordered. Not surprisingly, it was almost the exact same thing: chicken, in different styles, but nevertheless, chicken.  
  
We laughed over that, and then I asked how is business was going.  
  
"Great, actually. Sales are up, and our broom scientists are great. But brooms are such a bore, really. If you aren't obsessed with them, that is." He smiled.  
  
"I saw you at the game last night," I said.  
  
He looked surprised. "Were you there?"  
  
"No, I watched it on T.V. last night."  
  
"Oh, interesting. You like watching Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah! It's awesome. I really like watching the long games that take a while. It usually means that the teams are equal, thus making it more exciting."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean! It's awesome like that!"  
  
We grinned at eachother.  
  
"I should take you to a game sometime," he said.  
  
"Really?? That would be great."  
  
Just then our food arrived. We proceeded to eat and talk about Quidditch, our lives, our businesses, and everything else. Just as we were about done, I remembered about Hermione, and I just had to tell him.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Hermione's having a baby! She just told me this morning!"  
  
He sneered. "So, the mudblood got herself knocked up by the weasel. Not surprised. Even before their wedding. Great, now we're gonna have mudweasels running around." He smirked.  
  
Feeling extremely hurt by this, I said, "Well, that is something I didn't think you would say when I told you. And here we were having a wonderful time."  
  
"I've had better. Besides, it's just a mudblood. No need to get so worked up."  
  
About to cry at his words, I stood up, grabbed my purse, and before running out the door, said, "I hope your happy, Malfoy, because if that's what you think, you don't deserve to be sitting across from me!!"  
  
I ended very loudly, and ran out the door of the restaurant, leaving behind Malfoy, and running to find somewhere safe. I completely forgot about apparating.  
  
Draco sat, shocked by what she had said and by what he had said. Then, leaving money on the table to pay for the meal, he got up and ran after her. She was fast, but he knew he was faster. Much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want Ginny mad at him. He wanted her to be with him and be happy. So he ran after her.  
  
After chasing her for a couple of streets, he caught up to her. By this point, it was dark and it had started drizzling, wetting them both. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.  
  
I struggled as I felt him grab my arm. I wanted to get away from this man who had hurt me with words about my best friend and my brother. I was so happy, we were so happy, and then he had to go and ruin it. Why?? Didn't he want to eat dinner with me?? No, of course not, this was Malfoy. I should have realized this from the beginning. When I heard footsteps running behind me, I had sped up, but he was in good shape and had caught up with me. I struggled desperately, not wanting to hear more words of hurt from his mouth, but he hung on to my arm, not letting go. He pulled me towards him, and wrapped his arms around me. I kept struggling, but tears were spilling from my eyes.  
  
He was too strong. I couldn't get away. I stopped struggling and leaned against him, crying. I desperately wanted to get away, but I couldn't see how. He held me tightly, letting me cry, whispering, "shhh, don't cry. It'll be ok. I didn't mean that, Ginny, I didn't mean that." I was in too much pain emotionally to register the fact that he called me Ginny until later. I just kept crying. I had wanted so much to be able to be in a relationship with him, and as much as I hated to admit it to myself, he had charmed me already. I was falling, I could tell, and there was no way to pull myself back out. I wanted to believe his comforting words.  
  
Eventually, I stopped crying, and just leaned against him, holding on. He led me somewhere dry, I don't know where. Then, he started talking.  
  
He lifted my head up so that I was looking him in the eye, those grey eyes of his.  
  
"Ginny, listen to me." I nodded. "I didn't mean that, what I said in there." His eyes were dead serious, and there was no cold mask covering them.  
  
"I think it's great that your brother and best friend are finally together, and I'm sure that they're red-haired, brown eyed child will be beautiful. Please listen to me, and understand. I'm not supposed to grow close to anyone. I was taught to stay cold to everyone, to not let anyone know too much about me. I was taught to push away anyone that was nice to me, that was trying to get close to me, because they could be trying to get something from me. Your not like that, I know that now. In that restaurant, my instincts just kicked in. I sat there shocked after you ran off, trying to comprehend why I had said that to you. I realized that it was my father's training kicking in and showing itself, trying to push you away. But I don't want to push you away. I don't want to. Please forgive me for those comments in there?"  
  
He looked so serious, and I wanted to believe him so much. I could tell he meant what he said. I don't know how, but I could. He was serious, he meant it. I nodded.  
  
"On one condition, though. You can't do that again. It's not fun for either of us, and it hurts." He nodded. Then, asking my permission with his eyes, he leaned down and gently, oh so gently, placed his lips against mine. I leaned in to him, not wanting the moment to end.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he leaned back, and we kissed again. I shivered, and wondered at the sensation that was flowing through me, like electricity. It felt so right, kissing him, and I didn't want it to stop.  
  
He felt me shiver and pulled away, concern in his eyes.  
  
"Your freezing! We have to get you somewhere warm."  
  
I giggled, still feeling the sensation of touching him and kissing him.  
  
"My apartment is warm."  
  
He looked at me as though I had suggested something very much beyond me. I realized what he was thinking. I blushed.  
  
"Not like that! I meant that it's warm and I have extra clothes there, and a shower, so I don't know, I was just suggesting..." I trailed off, realizing that I was blabbering, and grinned up at him.  
  
He just shrugged and smiled. "Ready to apparate?"  
  
I nodded, and with a crack, we arrived in my apartment. Well, I was inside, and I soon realized he was outside, knocking on the door. I let him in, disappeared to my bedroom to find clothes for myself and for him. I walked back out with nothing.  
  
"I forgot. I don't have any guys' clothing. Do you want to just accio some stuff from your house?"  
  
He nodded, but then said, "I'll just go over there while your changing and come back."  
  
I nodded and disappeared back into my room to change and dry off. When I came back out, he had changed and was dry as well.  
  
"Want some hot chocolate?" I asked innocently. He grinned and nodded.  
  
I busied myself in the kitchen, making hot chocolate. He came and stood right behind me, arms around my waist and looked over my shoulder at what I was doing.  
  
"Have you never seen hot chocolate made?" I asked him. He shook his head no.  
  
"You poor, poor thing! Well, then, you must learn." So I taught Draco Malfoy how to make hot chocolate. When we were done, we settled on the couch, drinking it slowly. I leaned against him, not wanting to ruin the moment by turning on the T.V. When we were done, I took the mugs into the kitchen and returned to the couch.  
  
I sat against him, and snuggled in closer to his warmth. He kissed the top of my head, and leaned back into the couch. I fell asleep on his shoulder.  
  
I felt him move, cover me with a blanket and sit back down again. Soon, we were both asleep, laying down next to each other on the couch. It was a most pleasant way to end the evening.  
  
Well, that's that! I wanted to make it long, and I wanted to include some D/G action, so there you go! I'm gonna be gone at waterpolo camp for 5 days, so don't expect any update until after that! Sry! Anyway, hope you liked the chappie, and thanx to all my reviewers:  
  
Darcy 16: thanx so much for all the reviews! So sorry to hear about ur comp... that sux. I had the first two chappies written but the rest so far is off the top of my head, hope u like! Thanx again!  
  
Jessica Lyn: thanx! Yeah, I know, I love chocolate too. Hope u like!  
  
Fan-Of-HP: thanx for the email! Hope u like this chappie!  
  
Tanaqui: next chapter, even though I'm gonna tell u when I get back from waterpolo.  
  
Maryann:thanx  
  
Vbspikergirl9: thanx! Glad u like it!  
  
Sry this took longer than the other ones! What can I say: I've been busy. Thanx please review! 


	6. Harry

Sorry about the long delay between chappies. Here's the next one!   
  
Chapter 6: Harry  
  
I woke up lazily, yawning and stretching, before I realized that the warmth beside me was gone. I looked around, concerned, wondering if he had just left without saying goodbye, or if I wasn't good enough to wake up next to him. Then I heard noises in the kitchen and I relaxed again. Stretching like a cat, I slowly made my way to the kitchen. Peeking inside, I couldn't help laughing. Draco Malfoy, dressed in an apron that he had apparently found somewhere, looking perplexedly at the stove with a pan and eggs on top of it. The eggs were sitting in their shells in the pan. At the sound of my laughter, he abruptly turned around, a wild look on his face. Then a grin slowly spread across it as I walked over to him and kissed him.  
  
"So, does the apron fit?" I asked slyly. He grinned.  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
"It looks good on you. You should cook more often. I mean, I can see how well you know how to cook eggs." He looked puzzled at my sarcastic tone.  
  
"That isn't right?" He frowned.  
  
I laughed again at his confused expression. "No, silly, you have to crack the eggs in the pan, AFTER the heat from the stove has warmed the pan up."  
  
His expression cleared. "Oh."  
  
I proceeded to turn on the stove to heat up the pan, and then crack the eggs in the pan. After that, I made pancakes, which Draco also watched, clearly amazed. We joked and laughed as I made breakfast, mostly about his skills (or lack of) in the kitchen.  
  
"You know," he said, "I COULD have skills in the kitchen." He looked at me suggestively. I blushed.  
  
"Yeah, well, be that as it may, you still can't cook worth a darn." I ignored the innuendo behind his words completely. We sat down to breakfast, which, by the way, he complimented time and time again, but to no avail, since he could not get me to kiss and make out with him. He said that was his entire goal, but, again, to no avail. Eventually, he tackled me (kind of) and started kissing me, but at that precise moment the doorbell rang. Disentangling myself, I got up to get it.  
  
Opening the door slightly, I looked out to find myself in complete shock. There, standing outside my door, was the person I least wanted to see at that moment.  
  
Harry Potter was standing outside my door holding a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"I know it's still kind of early, Ginny, but I couldn't wait any longer. Ginny, I want you back. It's lonely without you. I really am sorry, but I don't want to break up, and I never did."  
  
"Who is it, Ginny?" Draco asked behind me. I could hear him stand up and come to stand next to me.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked, an odd look on his face. "Is there something that you haven't told me?"  
  
"Uh, Harry, this really is a bad time, could you come back later?"  
  
"Ginny, I deserve to know if you're seeing someone else. Was this going on when we were still going out?"  
  
"Look, Harry," I said, exasperated by his attitude but still not willing to intentionally hurt him. "This is a really bad time and I suggest you come back later so that I can explain everything. Come back this afternoon."  
  
Draco had, thankfully, remained silent during this exchange.  
  
"Fine, Ginny, if that's what you want." And Harry walked away. I slowly closed the door and turned to look at Draco.  
  
"Ginny?" he said slowly. I looked at him in the eye. "Do you still have feelings for Potter?"  
  
"NO!" I said angrily. Then I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting him to come and ruin our morning."  
  
He grinned devilishly. "He doesn't HAVE to have ruined it. We can still have some fun."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I know exactly what you're thinking, and the answer is no." I said playfully.  
  
His grin dropped. "You sure that you can resist my charms?" At this he assumed a seductive pose and expression. I laughed and swatted at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now I'm gonna go get dressed. You better change too."  
  
I retreated to my bedroom, looking back to see a sulky Malfoy in my living room. I laughed as I changed and came back out. He had changed too, and was laying on the couch, reading one of my magazines with an interested expression. It said Housekeeping for the Common Witch on the front.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, are you a common witch?"  
  
He jumped at my voice and looked at me, embarrassed. "Noooo..." he said slowly.  
  
"Well, then, I suggest you put that magazine down this instant, young man, and come over here and stand in front of me, at attention!" I said in an I'm-angry-and-you-had-better-listen type voice. He did as he was told, but instead of standing at attention, he leaned down and kissed me.  
  
I pulled away. "What are we going to do with ourselves this morning, hmmm?"  
  
"Well, let me see here. I could take you to my office, and we could make out. I could take you to my house, and we could make out. Or we could stay here, and make out. Which would you prefer?"  
  
I hit him again. "Actually, it would be pretty cool to see your office, seeing as how you're the 'Most Famous Broom Supplier of the Wizarding World.'"  
  
"Well, to my office it is!" We apparated there, me still giggling, and him looking triumphant.  
  
The minute we landed, though, he put his cold mask back on. I looked at him, and burst out laughing again. He looked at me, as though slightly annoyed, before breaking down, winking, and resuming his previous expression of iciness. We marched into the office, and I attempted to copy his expression and attitude exactly. It failed miserably, and I collapsed into giggles again, before straightening up. Malfoy had given me a cold look and then gently took my arm to lead me to his office, belying his cold exterior with his gentle, warm touch.  
  
When his secretary saw us, she dropped what she was doing at the same time as her jaw dropped open. Draco ignored her and entered his room, closing the door soundly and pulling down the curtains before dropping his mask.  
  
"Judging by your secretary's expression, I take it you don't bring many people to your office with you, do you?"  
  
He grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Ah, and here I was, under the impression that you were still like at Hogwarts, player extraordinaire." I grinned playfully at him.  
  
"Now about that snogging session..." He said suggestively, and wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed and shook my head.  
  
"First I want a tour of the broom factory, or whatnot." I demanded, attempting to be snobby.  
  
He looked impressed. "You do that very well. Think you can do that as we tour the building, instead of breaking down into giggles every two seconds?"  
  
I nodded solemnly, gave him a grin, and took his arm. He led me outside, but right before he opened the door, he winked at me. I winked back and grinned, before resuming my I-am-better-than-you look. We walked back out of his office, his secretary looking obviously very surprised to see us come back out so quickly.  
  
He led me to an elevator, whispering, "We have to do things the muggle way, in case any muggles come to visit," to me as we stepped inside. The door opened again on a factory type room, with machines and people in lab coats standing around in it. He led me to one of the scientists, who stepped aside at our approach.  
  
"Look here, every broom is made entirely from pure birch, which is the lightest and yet sturdiest wood. The tail of the broom is made from the straightest branches available, tied together with a special type of string. Of course many charms and potions are used upon each branch and each broom." I nodded my understanding.  
  
"What types of charms are used on each broom?" I asked. Malfoy sighed.  
  
"There are several, different ones for each broom. We use speed and agility charms on every single one. There are also several different potions used, including draught of stability so that the brooms don't waver in the air. We use unseating charms, so that the rider is not easily unhorsed, and there are several others, but we don't have to go into that. It also depends on the type of broom. If your looking at a beginner's broom, we use different charms than on an advanced or intermediate broom."  
  
I nodded, and we moved on. He gave me an entire tour before leading me back to his office. His secretary only glanced up this time as we walked by and into his office. Once the door was closed he turned to me.  
  
"So, about that make out session..." I said, walking over to him seductively. He grinned.  
  
I leaned up to him as he leaned down, and we kissed. There was all the passion in it that there was last night, but not as much gentleness. He pulled me to him and kissed me again. Then his buzzer on his desk rang, and his secretary's voice rang out.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, one of your sponsers is waiting downstairs to enter a meeting with you."  
  
Draco cursed and pulled away from me. "Ginny, I really have to go this meeting. Are you going to be ok? Can you find your way out?"  
  
I flashed him a smile. "Of course I can. I have to go explain everything to Harry anyway, remember?"  
  
He grimaced at this. "Alright, well, then. You have to go. I'll see you tonight." He kissed me quickly, and went over to his desk to tell his secretary. I slipped out the door as he told her to send the sponsor person up. I walked downstairs. Once I was outside, I apparated back to my apartment and ate lunch. I read for a while, cleaned a little bit more, and sure enough, soon my doorbell rang. It was, of course, Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry. Come on in. Are you hungry?" He no longer had the bouquet.  
  
"I'm fine." He sat down on the couch. "Ginny, what's going on?"  
  
I sighed as I sat down in my armchair, NOT on the couch.  
  
"Harry, you have to understand something. I have moved on. We're over, and honestly, and I'm sorry to say this, but I don't want to get back together with you."  
  
He looked at me in shock. "But, Ginny, I thought you loved me!"  
  
It was my turn to look at him in shock. "Harry, I never said that. Never."  
  
"But I love you Ginny."  
  
I sighed. "No, Harry, you don't. You love the thought that I am still the girl that you once protected, but I'm not that girl anymore. You just never realized it. I'm willing to bet that you don't even know what I love the most."  
  
"That's easy. Your books, of course."  
  
"No, Harry, that's not it. I love quidditch, and I love business the most. I don't love my books the most. Harry, I've changed, and so have you. We're not the same people that we were back at Hogwarts."  
  
"YES WE ARE! Ginny, I love you, I need you, please, come back to me. And dump this guy that you're going out with. Who is he??"  
  
"Harry, calm down. You don't need to know who he is right now. That isn't your information."  
  
"Yes it is! I deserve to know! Ginny, you're mine!"  
  
I got up angrily. "I'm not anyone's, Harry, least of all yours! Nobody OWNS me, I don't BELONG to anyone, I am my own person with my own life and interests! Now get out Harry, because if you can't even see my for myself then I don't want you in my apartment!"  
  
"No, Ginny, I'm not leaving. You ARE mine! And I'm not going anywhere until we're back together."  
  
"Harry, are you ok? Look, please just leave. I still want us to be friends, but I am not going to stand here and be told what to do!"  
  
"I'm fine, Ginny, or I will be once you're back together with me, and no longer with the jerk that you're with now."  
  
"He is NOT a jerk, Harry! NOW GET OUT!"  
  
He slapped me across the cheek. "NO!"  
  
Holding my cheek in astonishment and looking at Harry as though he had gone mad, which it appeared that he had, I backed slowly towards my door. Harry, glancing at the door and seeing my objective, immediately ran to block it.  
  
"Look, Ginny, I don't want to hurt you. I love you, can't you see that?"  
  
"No, Harry, you don't love me. If you loved me you wouldn't have slapped me."  
  
"I DO LOVE YOU!"  
  
"Harry, have you talked to Cho recently? She wrote to me and told me that she wanted to see you again."  
  
Looking rather shocked and pleased at this information, he asked me, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, just the other day. Maybe you should go home and owl her."  
  
Looking happy again, he left through the door. Turning around halfway down the hall, though, and looking back at me, he said, "Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to slap you. I'm really sorry. You just scared me."  
  
"It's ok Harry. Go write to Cho."  
  
Closing the door, I leaned back against it and slowly sank down. The tears started flowing. What had come over Harry? Should I tell someone? My emotions were running wild as they flowed through me. What if Draco didn't really like me, and was just using me? What if he just wanted to get me in bed?  
  
The questions running through my mind would not stop, just like the tears would not stop. Soon, though, there was a knock on the door, and, trying to pull myself together, I stood up. Once the tears stopped, I opened the door. Draco was standing there, and the sight of him started the tears all over again. He immediately rushed over to me, concern all over his face.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong? What happened? What did Potter do to you?" Suddenly he looked angry, but looking down at me again, his face softened and he led me to the couch.  
  
We sat down, and he slowly prodded me to tell him what happened. I did, jerkingly, with tears sometimes falling from my eyes. When I was done he looked angry at Harry, but pulled me close to him.  
  
I leaned into him, but then suddenly remembered my doubts about our 'relationship'. I pulled back and looked him in the eye. He looked down at me, worried that he had done something wrong.  
  
"Draco, are you just trying to use me? Are you just trying to get me in bed with you? Do you even like me?" My voice trembled a little, and I cursed it inside my head for betraying me.  
  
He looked me straight in the eye. "Ginny Weasley, there is no way that I would ever use you. Yes, I like you a lot. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't be sitting on this couch right now, in your apartment. Believe me, please."  
  
I think it was the please that did it. I believed him, and I could tell it was the truth. He was most definitely not lying to me.  
  
"Now, about the getting in bed with you part..." And the sparkle in his eye told me he was teasing me. I swatted at him playfully. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, looking in my eyes the entire time.  
  
"So, my lady, where should I escort you this fair night?"  
  
"Well, my fine sir, may I ask your fair opinion in this matter? I regard your advice highly."  
  
"Well, I know a quaint restaurant in Hogsmeade, if it suits my fair lady's tastes."  
  
"Yes, it sounds delightful. But, kind sir, please let me change before we depart."  
  
"Of course, if that is your wish." By this point, we were both grinning widely. I went to my room, changed into a different set of robes, with muggle clothes underneath, and reemerged.  
  
Draco offered me his arm, which I took, and then we apparated to Hogsmeade. He led me to a restaurant, where we were told we had a 15 minute wait. We decided to wander around and window shop for a while.  
  
After dragging Draco into two clothes shops and a jewelry store, he in turn dragged me into Zonko's. Believe me, that was quite the experience. Draco proceeded to buy several items, which, I believed, he planned to try out on me. It scared me witless, quite honestly. We left, and we still had 5 minutes to go. After we exited the store I heard a voice behind me calling my name, a voice I recognized very well.  
  
"GINNY! THIS is who you left me for?"  
  
Ah, cliffhangers! Don't you just love 'em? I DO! Well, sorry about the wait... I've been kinda busy. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE! Alright, so hopefully the next chappie won't be as prolonged, and I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed this one!  
  
Thanx to my reviewers:  
  
sum1strange: Thanx, I sometimes do carry around a notebook. Hope you like the chappie!  
  
Fan-Of-HP: Yeah, I had fun, kinda. Hope you like!  
  
Vanima Failiss: I'd love to read your fics. My comp is having problems though, so it might be a while. Sry! It won't let me log on right to the internet and stuff. Weird. Hope you like!  
  
Darcy 16: Hope you like! Thanx for all the reviews! I love em!  
  
The evil platypus of doom: hahaha! Yeah, I know where you live!  
  
OK! Hope you like! I'll try to update ASAP! And, btw, I LOVE reviews! Please review! 


	7. Apartment?

Last chapter:

"GINNY! THIS is who you left me for?"

I looked up at Draco, fear, worry, and nervousness shining through, I'm sure. He smirked down at me, took my hand and squeezed it gently, giving me the courage to turn around and face Harry.

"Hello, Harry. How are you doing tonight?"

"YOU LEFT ME FOR DRACO FUCKING MALFOY???"

"Harry, there is no need to shout. I did not leave you for anyone. We broke up, and I proceeded to move on and see other people. I happen to like Draco quite a bit. If you would like to have a civil conversation with me, WITHOUT causing me physical harm, then we could set up a time. Other than that, I'm going to go now, and enjoy my evening." With that, I turned back around, took Draco's hand, and tugged him in the direction of the restaurant.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, YOU WILL NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Harry shouted at my back.

"Go find Cho!" I threw back over my shoulder, keeping my back to him and smirking up at Draco.

"GINEVRA, THAT MAN IS NOT SAFE NOR IS HE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!!!"

That was it. My anger flared into a roaring fire. I turned back around, bringing Draco to an abrupt start along with me.

"HARRY POTTER," I shouted. Then I stopped and took stock. Starting again in a quieter voice, I said, "Harry Potter, you cannot continue to tell me what is and isn't good for me. Draco has not slapped me. Draco has not hurt me. Draco has held me when I've cried. He is a better man than you will ever be, and he is better for me than you ever were. I suggest you go back to your hole and cry yourself to sleep before getting drunk and finding comfort in some other woman. Leave me alone and do not continue to try to contact me. Goodbye."

A tear escaped from my eye as I said this. Inside, I was wondering what had happened to the man Harry used to be, and where the good boy was. It had to be in there somewhere, but it was not my job to help him.

I felt a warm hand wipe the tear from my cheek, and an arm wrap around my waist to draw me close.

I looked up to see grey eyes, stormy with emotion, looking down at me. I smiled waveringly, wondering at the emotions flitting through his eyes.

"Ginny, this is why I called you Fire Goddess," he whispered to me before drawing me closer.

I responded by standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek before snuggling into his warm, strong arms. I felt a thrill rush down my spine.

He broke away, smiled at me, took my arm and led me to the restaurant. I smiled at him in turn. The waitress led us to our seats, where Draco walked around to pull out my chair for me.

"Why, thank you kind sir," I said teasingly, glancing slyly up at him. He smirked in return.

"Your welcome, fair lady." He took his seat.

I glanced up from the menu at him. He was looking quite smug. He suddenly looked up at me, causing me to blush at being caught looking at him. He smirked again.

"What're you gonna get?" I asked to cover my blush. He smirked at me again.

"I was thinking pasta, perhaps angel hair, with pesto." He glanced at me.

"Mmmm, sounds good."

"What were you thinking?"

"Actually, I was thinking cheese ravioli." I grinned in anticipation.

"For once you aren't copying me."

"I never copy you!" I said in reply, shocked. Then I noticed that he was smirking AGAIN.

"Yes you have. You copied me the first night."

"I was in the restaurant FIRST!"

"Then you copied me in the café."

"You OFFERED!"

"Then you copied me with the chicken last night."

"We had DIFFERENT kinds of chicken!"

He simply smirked, before I felt a foot run up my calf. My face, I'm sure, became immediately as red as a tomato.

"I…I… d-didn't copy you. Ever." I said, stuttering a little because of the shivers running up and down my spine. I knew tonight was going to be a good night.

"Sure about that, Fire?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure." If he could be composed about this, then I certainly could. There was no way he was going to affect me like that without my response. There were two options here. Act like it wasn't affecting me at all, or try to get a rise out of him. Figuring that the latter would probably be harder (he had grown up wearing a cold mask on his face constantly), I decided to try option number one.

I proceeded to pick up my menu, glancing through it again, and deciding on a wine. I was completely ignoring the fact that his foot was still on my leg. Thank God we weren't near the window.

Draco simply smirked before motioning the waitress over.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes actually. Ginny, would you still like the ravioli?"

"Yes, I'll have the ravioli, please." I looked at the waitress as I finished my sentence, signifying that there was no need for Draco to repeat it.

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the angel hair pasta with pesto."

"To drink?"

"I'll have the white wine." I said.

"I'll have the same." Draco smirked at the waitress then at me, though I saw annoyance behind those hooded eyes. Point one for Ginny!

His ministrations on my foot suddenly became much more intense. Shit, this was going to be harder than I thought. I was practically stuttering in my thoughts, much less speaking? He knew what I was trying to do. Damnit.

"So, Ginny, how was your day?"

Now he was trying to get me to talk. Must not clear throat, must not stutter, must not must not, MUST NOT.

"Well, as you know, I spoke with Harry. And I visited your office. By the way, how was your meeting?"

He looked smug again at the mention of Harry, but sighed in response to my question.

"The sponsor wants our sales to go up even more, even though right now our business is booming. Of course, now that Potter's seen us, he'll probably stop buying brooms from us…" He mused.

Immediately, I was chagrined. My expression of guilt must have been evident on my face, because the infamous Malfoy smirk returned to his face.

"Draco, I'm sorry… Harry just frustrates me so much! I don't know what else to do except tell him off." I looked mournfully up at him.

"It's okay, Fire. He deserved what he got." He looked smug again and his voice had dropped when he spoke.

I mimicked his smirk at him. "I guess he did. Maybe I shouldn't have commended you so highly to him though…" I looked thoughtful as I tapped my chin.

The response was immediate. He stopped smirking, and annoyance flashed through his eyes. His foot stopped moving on my leg.

I sighed. "Oh well, what's been said has been said." I looked down at the table, keeping up the act of not caring about him.

Apparently, he saw through the act, because suddenly the smirk returned and his foot began moving with renewed vigor. Just then, our meals arrived, and I was able to keep my mind off of what he was doing and distract myself with food.

We both dug in, but somehow Draco was multi-talented, because his foot didn't stop. I was surprised at his coordination.

I smirked down at my plate. I was doing a pretty damn good job, all things considered.

"So, how's Hermione and Ron doing?"

I dropped my fork in shock.

"What?"

"How're – Hermione – and – Ron – doing?" He said slowly, looking at me as if I were a child.

This irritated me. I decided to tease him.

"Oh, you mean Weasel and Granger? They're good. Granger helped me find something to wear this afternoon." I smirked at him.

He looked at me, a mixture of shock, disbelief, and, was that, hurt?, flashing through his eyes.

I laughed out loud at his expression. His face cleared immediately.

"I was testing you. I was so shocked at you using their first names, I just couldn't resist."

"Well, that is how you pronounce it, right?"

I laughed again. "Yes, Draco, it is."

He smiled. His foot had stopped, thank God. His eyes softened.

"Ginny, thank you."

I looked at him, surprised.

"What for?"

"For giving me a chance," he said simply before returning to his food.

"Draco, thank you."

It was his turn to look surprised.

"What for?"

"For dealing with my tears." I smiled at him, the feelings I had for him shining through my eyes.

He smirked. "I'm a Malfoy. I know how to treat a lady."

"I don't know whether I should be pleased, or affronted at your smugness."

"Hey, I only speak the truth. That's all that ever comes from these lips."

"That is a lie, and you and I both know it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

His eyes were glinting with humor.

"Ready to go?"

"What?" That wasn't what I was expecting.

"Ready – to go?" He was teasing me again.

"Yes – I – am." I grew up with 6 brothers. He didn't know who he was messing with.

He smirked at me, left money on the table, and stood. I followed suit and grabbed my coat from my chair.

He took my arm as we exited, running his hands lightly down my back in the process. I shivered again.

"Why Ginevra, are you cold?"

"No, Draco, I'm not. Are you?"

"Perhaps a tad." He was looking at me suggestively again.

"Oh really?" I said, not taking the bait.

"Yes, yes indeed."

"Did you want my coat?" I proffered it to him.

He scowled.

"No, I didn't want your coat."

"Well, what do you want to do about this chill you're feeling then?"

He looked down at me, glanced at his hand still on my arm, smirked, and the next thing I knew we were in my apartment with a loud crack.

The desire in his grey eyes as he looked at me was very evident.

Suddenly his lips were on mine, full of passion, desire, and promise. His arms snaked around me, and he pushed me back until I was up against the wall. I shivered and felt my knees start to give. He licked the bottom of my lip, causing me to gasp and giving him entrance to my mouth. He smirked into the kiss as his tongue began exploring. My knees completely buckled. Had he not been holding me up, I would have fallen. I felt like I was being torn in two with longing to have him closer to me.

I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, letting a moan escape. He smirked again, pressing himself against me.

I pushed away from the wall, taking him with me, and started walking forward, still attached to him, trying to find my bedroom. He suddenly lifted me as I put my legs around his waist and carried me to the door, opening it with a hand, and going towards the bed.

He gently laid me down, taking his lips off of mine and looking at me. I moaned in protestation and pulled him back down. He smirked before allowing me to kiss him. He laid down on top of me, pushing me farther onto the bed. His hands started to roam, as I raked mine up and down his spine. I felt him shiver in response and give a mixture between a grunt and a moan. I let my hands wander to the bottom of his shirt in the back, playing with the bare skin exposed between shirt and pants. He moaned and placed his hands on my hips. Breaking away, breathing hard, he looked at me with his eyes full of desire and some deeper feeling that I couldn't define. His eyes were stormy grey, pulling me into them. I waited for his next move.

He trailed a finger up my arm, following it with his eyes until it reached my neck. I shivered in anticipation. He smirked. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned down, placing a kiss on the hollow of my neck. Pulling back up, his finger went a little lower, edging toward my neckline. I couldn't handle it anymore. My hands were on his back and tugging his shirt over his head. He smirked as he let me. Then I flipped him over so that I was on top. I returned his smirk. He looked at me with surprise and admiration before his eyes darkened again.

Placing my palms flat on his abdomen, I applied a little pressure before raising them until only my nails were left lying gently on his stomach. Then I slowly raked them up his stomach, stopping at his shoulders with my arms fully extended, before I pulled them back down his stomach. I saw him struggle to control himself. His eyes got darker.

I raced one finger along the edge of his pants.

That was it, I had crossed a line. I saw his eyes go even darker, before he flipped me and placed a searing kiss on my lips. He then trailed kisses down my neck and up to my ear, nibbling gently, then letting his full weight drop onto me. His lips returned to mine, hot, sweet, sultry. I smiled and moaned.

The straps of my dress were coming off of my shoulders, and he pulled away to look at the skin admiringly. Then he trailed kisses from my shoulder up to my lips, licking again for entrance, which I willingly gave. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close, as he told me he wanted me through our kiss. I smiled against his lips. His skin was warm under my fingers, and I felt shivers go through him like they were going through me. The fire between us was not cooling off.

I felt his hand go to the zipper on the back of my dress. He pulled it down, lips still on mine. I let him get halfway before I pulled away, looking at him with uncertain eyes. He read the look, stopped with the zipper, and gave me a sweet kiss to reassure me. Then he got up and went to the restroom. I giggled. He looked back and smirked before closing the door.

Meanwhile, I changed into my pajamas. I wasn't letting him leave, but I just wasn't ready for the next step.

I sat on the bed and pulled the covers part way up. The door to the restroom opened and he came back out, still shirtless. I smiled at him and patted the spot next to me on the bed. He walked over and got under the covers, turning off the light he had turned on to find his way to the bathroom. His hand snaked up my leg, up my side, until it rested on my shoulder. I shivered and smiled at him.

I edged closer to him, settling into the warmth of his body. His arm rested across me, and I enjoyed the feeling of it draped on my side. I snuggled up to him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. It was nice to have his bare skin under my hand.

The morning promised to be sweet.

A/N I know I haven't updated in a while… I'm sorry! Here you go!


End file.
